The Teen years
by ALL4SIRIUS
Summary: Lily and her best friend move from Pacific School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and go to Hogwarts, where they push away people who wanted to be friends with them. The next year they decied to reveal their true selves how does that turn out
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey heres my fanfiction I hope you like it . Review pleaseeee. OH and im going to use Kym in this story too because I like her character. So shes in both my stories..  
  
  
  
Lily Evans a pretty red head, sat with her best friend Kym Soto in the headmasters office. Lily was very shy , and quiet , she was popular because of the pranks her ,and Kym played , and because she was so nice. Kym was the exact opposite , but that's why everyone loved her. She loved to be the center of things, but she was also popular because of the pranks they played, and for her sassiness, and how nice she was. She was the girl you went to if someone bigger than you was bugging you.  
  
" Ahh girls now I have to tell you I-." Headmaster Head ( yes funny name) was about to say but Kym interrupted  
  
" Head you know it was all me I just wanted to see if Sean's hair actually could grease all the fries at McDonalds , and may I add they can." Kym laughed  
  
" Ms. Soto I'm not here for that even though that would be a very good report to do. No off topic, I came here to tell you some sad news. I was just told that your parents have died. They were out having dinner together when Voldermort killed them trying to get to you two. Now in the will Lily is suppose to live with your sister who lives in England. Kym your parents left you in the Evans care, but if they too were deceased you were to be handed over to whoever Lily was with. So I am sorry girls , but you have to go to Hogwarts. Next year you will start there , so we only have a week of school left spend it well with your friends, I know for a fact it will be a gray year without you two here." Head said  
  
" Sir, he knows doesn't he?" Lily asked with tears coming down her face  
  
" Yes he does, but Hogwarts is very safe Professor Dumbledore is there you two remember him right?" Head asked  
  
" yes." They both said " thank you Professor." The girls got up , and gave their headmaster a hug then left. Everyone in the school practically noticed what was wrong with them , and they all knew they were going to miss them. The first two days were the hardest because it was the funeral , but they knew their parents would want them to be happy, and live there life so they made sure they had the best last week at Pacifics School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in California. The last day of school , the girls went down to breakfast to find a going the way party for them.  
  
" We love you." Everyone yelled to them.  
  
" Oh how sweet." Lily said  
  
" You care you really care." Kym fake wept. Everyone laughed. They all had a good time in there you could see lots of tears , and laughs, and purple haired people. The party ended ,and everyone got on the train , and left for home. Lily , and Kym went to their own homes which were right by each other packed up all their things, and flew to England. A couple weeks there were hell for them Petunia hated her sister, and even more her friend that she was left with.  
  
" I am letting you live here so you better do work or ill just kick you out." Petunia yelled. Lily and Kym were forcing to keep back there anger they knew one wrong move , and they would be kicked out on their butts. So they cleaned , cooked, and cleaned some more.  
  
A couple weeks before summer was to end they both got their letters from Hogwarts,and directions to Diagnon alley. They knew Petunia wouldn't drive them , but lucky for them they were sneaky. They talked Petunia into going shopping right by this area, and they knew she would be there for 5 hours so that would give them time to go ,and come back.  
  
So the day came which was two days before school started for them that they were going to Diagnon Alley. When they got to the center to shop they ditched Petunia , and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily , and Kym went to the bartender to ask how to get into Diagnon Alley.  
  
" Hello , now what can I do for you?" The bartender asked  
  
" Hi, were transfers from America, and we don't know how to get to Diagnon Alley do you think you could help us?" Lily asked  
  
" Yes please follow me." The bartender showed them to the bricks ,and opened it for them ,and then left them. The girls went to Gringotts to exchange money then went off to buy their new school supplies.  
  
They had just bought their books , and now were in the robe shop.  
  
" I hope there not ugly robes I cant stand ours in the first year. My mom made me get mine so long that it went to my ankles. Well now I'm getting them short. My mom would have hated it but laughed anyways." Kym said , and Lily laughed this was to true she remember when they went to get on the train Kym fell because she tripped on her robe. " oh , and we have both been working out so lets get them a little tight so we can show off, but lets not look like tramps."  
  
" Agreed." Lily said and nodded. They got their robes ,and other supplies ,and left. The only thing they didn't notice was that they were being watched the whole time they were there. They met Petunia ,at the car , and went home. The next day they packed ,and got ready for school. That night they had a girls talk.  
  
" Okay right here right now we have to promise to be friends forever." Lily said  
  
" Lily we've known each other since we were born of course were best friend forever. It's weird really we both have the same powers , and were best friends. It just seems everything happens to us both. Well I have another pack we must make. That we give Hogwarts the same kind of hell that we gave Pacific , and have some fun." Kym laughed  
  
" Deal." Lily said , and the girls did their special handshake. They next morning they both woke up really early ,and got ready. They knew that Petunia wouldn't drive them so they called a taxi before she woke up. They left her a note, and went off too their new school.  
  
They got to the station 30 minutes before the train was there ,and walked to platform 9 and 10.  
  
" You know I figure its somewhere hidden you know we are tricky people." Kym said  
  
" I'm with you , well lets see if we can find someone to help us." Lily said , and right after she said that someone bumped into her. Well actually a greasy haired boy bumped into her ,and a blonde boy bumped into Kym.  
  
" Oh look Severus it looks like we just bumped into to angels." The blonde boy said  
  
" Hey Kym that's a record can you believe it that's the 50th guy to use that on us." Lily yelled  
  
" Oh thank you boys your so nice for helping prove that guys who cant girls only use that pick up line. Well sorry to burst this heavenly fest but we have a train to catch." Kym said ,and started to walk away with Lily. They both finally found the way onto the platform , and they found themselves a nice comfy compartment. 


	2. 2 chapters in one 1st look at Hogwarts ...

When the girls finally got settled in their compartment, Lily started to read, and Kym started to sing with her cd player.  
  
" Girls just wanna have fun , oh girls just wanna fun. We just wanna , we just wannaaa." Kym was singing, but then Lily hit her with a pillow.  
  
" Kym its hard to read when it sounds like a dying animal is in her." Lily said hitting Kym a few more times with a pillow, but Kym got a hold of one ,and hit Lily back. Now it just turned into a full on pillow fight ,that they didn't even notice the new occupants watching them with great interests.  
  
" Give up Red , you know I am too strong for you." Kym said  
  
" Never KJ , never you forget I'm freakishly strong." Lily said hitting her again.  
  
" I know in the words of petunia you freaks are freakie deakie." Kym said hitting her. They both started laughing, and then suddenly noticed their occupants.  
  
" Why hello there strangers what can we help you with." Kym said  
  
" Oh nothing we got our entertainment." A boy with messy black hair , and glasses said grinning at Lily who was blushing like crazy.  
  
" Hi I'm Lily." Lily said to the boys " and this is Kym , but you can call her Ks of KJ , or as I would call her pain in the ass."  
  
" Dam Lils never knew you cared. No I have many names some pleasant some not so , but now that you know our names may we ask what you fine gentlemen's names are?" Kym said  
  
" Well I am Sirius Black my fine looking friend." Sirius said kissing Kym's hand. He was utterly shocked when Kym didn't sigh or anything usually girls threw themselves at him. James did the same to Lily ,and he had the same reaction.  
  
" So what year are you guys in?" Lily asked  
  
" We are in 5th year, and why is it that we have not seen you fine ladies ever before?" James said  
  
" That would be because we lived in another continent. We are from America, and we are also in 5th year." Lily said  
  
" Cool , where in America?" Sirius asked  
  
" California."Kym said  
  
"Cool , well we must go we have to go play a prank on our dear friends Snape,and Malfoy." James said  
  
" Okay see yea." Lily said , and when they left turned to Kym. " there becoming anigmai you know that?''  
  
" Yeah for their friend Remus, because he's a werewolf ,and James thinks your cute ,but is quite confused why you didn't fall at his feet like everyone else." Kym said  
  
"Sirius thought the same thing." Lily laughed " guys" they both said. The rest of the ride went quiet, except that you could hear Snape ,and Malfoy yelling down the hall at James , and Sirius.  
  
The finally made it to the station ,and got on the boats with some first years, but the boats were going to slow so they deiced to use something the learned from America when they went surfing , and needed a new surf board. So the said a spell , and got two surf board , and went on the water. Lily , and Kym both summoned air ,and got some nice waves that would only affect them , and went surfing. They got there only a little bit before the first years , but they were soaked wet. The giant that had taken them to the boats looked half amused , but half angry.  
  
" Sorry girls but I have to tell Dumbledore what you did." The giant said  
  
" Great.. Cant wait to see what happens. Lets go." Kym said as her ,and wet Lily followed the first years still with there surf boards.  
  
They got their lecture from Professor McGonagall that she gave every year, and headed into the great hall, but Lily , and Kym were told to say outside ,and wait. They waited out there for several minutes then were asked to go in.  
  
" Now students I would like you to welcome you new transfer classmates that probably have a great explanation why they are soaked." Dumbledore smiled  
  
" Dam Lily I knew we forgot something." Kym laughed  
  
" You see Dumbledore those boats moved way to slow. I'm mean I swear I would have been in 7th year by the time they got into shore. So." Lily said ,and Kym picked up from there  
  
" So we went surfing you know its a lot of fun , and Lily totally ate it out there, but henry the squid helped her up. You know you can have some nice waves on this lake if you only had the right wind." Kym said  
  
" Only wished we had our bathing suits , but good thing we didn't change I knew Kym was going to make me do something crazy." Lily smiled. Everyone was looking at them weird  
  
" I resent that okay true I always got in trouble at out old school , and I broke the school detentions I think once, but really Lily crazy." Kym said  
  
" Yes , and I seem to remember you break it every year. The first day you got to our school in the first year , you turned all the professors hair green , and poured shampoo all over Sean Slaters head." Lily laughed  
  
" Hey you know what that Serveus guy reminds me of old Sean , both their heads could supply McDonalds with a life time supply."  
  
" Well thank you Ms. Evans , and Soto for that entertainment ,but you both must be sorted into your house." Dumbledore smiled. The girls walked up to the chair ,and made their surf boards disappear in an instant , and sat down. Lily went first of course , and put the hat on.  
  
" Why yes I was wondering when you would be coming. Well you are a dark creature , but you have a good soul. You love to study ,but also have fun. You are extra brave ,and very loyal so I will put you in Gryffindor." Everyone yelled for her , and she sat at the end of the table waiting for Kym. Kym put the hat on next.  
  
" Oh our next dark creature, you are much like the last one ,but you hate to study , but you are very smart, and very loyal especially to a certain flower, and very brave I don't believe you belong in Gryffindor." Kym went and sat by her friend. They were getting lots of invitations to go sit with people , but they decided to sit with their friends that they met on the train.  
  
After they both sat down Dumbledore said his speech , then food came. Kym ,and Lily looked at Remus , and he looked at him , and they knew he knew about them , and that they knew about him, but all three had worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Lily what is your favorite magical creature?" Kym asked  
  
" I love Werewolves." At this the boys jaws dropped, except Remus's. " they are both good , and evil , but the best thing there usually good except once a month which teaches them to stay good."  
  
" I agree." Kym said  
  
" I agree as well but I believe Nymphs are very interesting creatures. They use the resources mother nature gave us for their powers, but there are so very few good ones." Remus said  
  
" Yes but there are." Lily and Kym said , and all three of them smiled they understood each other. After dinner the girls followed the guys to the common room then went up to their dorm. There roommates were already asleep in their beds so the girls went to Lily's and sat there , and talked for a while.  
  
" I don't like it here. I miss Pacific ,and everyone there. I wish we could just wake up , and find out this all was a dream." Lily said " I miss them so much, I cant even believe it."  
  
" I miss my parents to with all my heart too." Kym said with a tear going down her cheek  
  
" It's our fault they died he was going after us because of what we are. He told us he would do this if we didn't go to him, and he did it , and now our parents gone, and tomorrow I'm turning fifteen , and I wont even be able to see them again. I hate Voldermort, and I wish I could have taken there place." Lily was crying like there was no tomorrow  
  
" Lily I know that tomorrow is going to be hard for you , but you have to perk up. We have to live life because if we don't than others wont either. Lily it wasn't our fault , don't believe anyone who tells you that. Your parents wouldn't want you to believe it. That a-hole Voldermort did it. He's the murder , and he will pay." Kym said trying to comfort her friend. Lily finally fell asleep, so Kym went down to the common room to plan for her best friends birthday. Down there she found James, Sirius, Remus ,and a boy she hadn't met yet.  
  
" So in two days we can do it?" Sirius whispered to James  
  
" Yes , it will be done. You guys ready for this?" James asked and they all nodded  
  
" Hey boys." Kym said , knowing what they were talking about , but she didn't want them to know she knew.  
  
" Hey , how long have you been done here?" James asked  
  
" Oh for like 2 seconds , I just came down here to plan something , but if I'm in the way I'm sure I can manage somewhere else.'' Kym said  
  
" And what may I ask were you planning, young lady at 10 o'clock at night?" Sirius said in a strict voice  
  
" How I can get a sexy guy like you Sirius of course." Kym said  
  
" Really." Sirius asked  
  
" No , but you would love that . No tomorrow is Lily's birthday , and I want it to be special because shes going through lots of crap right now." Kym said  
  
" Really will help." James said anxiously  
  
" Well , well looks like Jamesy has a little crush." The boy kym didn't know  
  
" Hi I'm Kym , and you are?" Kym asked the boy  
  
" Oh I'm Peter." Peter said  
  
" I don't have a crush." James protested  
  
" Oh really dam then I have to go tell Lily you don't like her." Kym said  
  
" She likes me?" James said  
  
" Of course." Kym said hiding her laughs" but since you don't like her I should go tell her she doesn't have a chance.''  
  
" I never said that."James said blushing  
  
"Right , well can you guys just tell me where the kitchen is?" Kym asked  
  
" Now why would you think we would know where the kitchen is,we are innocent boys that never do anything wrong." Sirius said sweetly  
  
" Your right you guys are to preppy to dare do anything wrong, well then I'll find it myself see ya." Kym said walking out of the common , but before Kym could leave Lily yelled at her  
  
" Kym I hate you I told you no." Lily yelled  
  
" I know but when do I listen to anyone now go to sleep before I do what I did to you last year.'' Kym yelled to her. It was silent after that. Kym started walking again when the boys followed her.  
  
" What did you do to her?" Remus asked  
  
" Oh nothing. So are you going to show me where the kitchen is my prep boys?'' Kym smiled  
  
" Were not prep were the pranksters of the school for a matte of fact." James said  
  
" Really well good then I'm glad that I talk to you because Lily ,and I were both the pranksters of our last school. Though at times I feel they did not appreciate my abilities." Kym said  
  
" I so agree with you. Well I heard Lily say that you got the most detentions at your school. Well you have some competition I have the most at this school. I almost broke the record of 1000 detentions in one year." Sirius said proudly  
  
" That's your guys record. Wow well American people are more rowdy ,and crazy then English. Ares was 5000 , and I beat it by 100. The only reason is I got about 3 months worth of detentions in one day, Lily only got 1 because they knew it was all me." Kym smiled remembering that day.  
  
" Well were here." Peter said , and James went and tickled the pear,and a door opened. Right away there was about 5 house elves waiting for them.  
  
" How can I help master Marauders?" a scrawny house elf asked James , Sirius , Remus ,and Peter" Oh hello Miss."  
  
" Hello." Kym said , then bent to the elf ,and started to speak a weird language to the elf.  
  
" Miss speaks elf , miss is so kind to us house elves. How can I's help you?" the elf asked  
  
" Well tomorrow is my friend's birthday she's like me you know , and I was wondering if you wonderful elves could bake a special cake for her." Kym asked sweetly  
  
" Yes miss." The elf sayed  
  
" Whats your name?" Kym asked  
  
" Starry Miss."Starry said  
  
" Well starry do you think you could make it a chocolate cake with vanilla icing." Kym asked and the elf nodded " thank you. Now what happened to the boys that I came in with?" Kym said then turning around , and found all their faces stuffed into their midnight snacks. " Hungry?" they all nodded  
  
"Want some." Sirius said with a mouth full of food.  
  
" Sorry no thanks." Kym said then started to leave with the boys behind her stuffing their faces. Remus finally came up to Kym in the front.  
  
" So you're a nymph?" Remus whispered  
  
" Partly , but Lily and I are rulers of the animals as well. Plus we are elves immortal ones at that." Kym said "you want to know why I told you huh?''  
  
" Yea I'm surprised that you did , I've known you for a matter of hours." Remus said  
  
" Well I will tell you in good time , but now I need to-." Kym stopped she could feel something was wrong " Lily." Kym said and ran as fast as she could to the common room then up to her dorm. There she found Lily crying with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
" Red whats wrong?" Kym asked  
  
" I just got a letter from my parents they had bought my present before they died , and had it ready to send when it was my birthday. They sent me a journal." Lily now was really crying " they wrote in it. Kym they shouldn't have died , I shouldn't be having my birthday. Please don't celebrate it I shouldn't have been born." Lily said  
  
" Lily without you the world would be in hell. Look , did you see what your mother wrote to you. Today is your birthday my child. You are the age of 15 , and this is the year that will start all that you have been trained to do. I am so happy that we found you , or better yet you found us. My flower I love you so much, you have grown into a beautiful women, and you are going to do great things.Lily I know one day I may not be around , but I want you to know that you have made your father , and I so proud, and no matter what happens from her to now we will always love you, and we know that you love us. We have no regrets. Baby remember you have to be strong. Love your mother. See Lily she just told you there. Without you being alive they wouldn't have been happy." Kym said  
  
" No because I was born , and some how showed up on their doorstep , I killed them. Now please let me sleep." Lily said just then the boys came in.  
  
" You guys she's okay thanks for helping me. Well see you in class." Kym said , and laid down. That night both the girls cried themselves to sleep. The next morning Lily woke up to find her dorm mates ,and best friend on her bed.  
  
" Happy birthday Lily. Oh by the way I'm Christine." Christine said. She was a pretty girl she had purple eyes ,and light brown hair.She was a very sweet girl.  
  
" Happy birthday Lily. I'm Jenna." Jenna said who looked like Christine but had pink eyes. " Were twins."  
  
" and last but not least I'm Adrianne. Happy Birthday." Adrianne shouted. She was pretty ,and had a punk style going on.  
  
" Happy Birthday Red." Kym yelled " This is your birthday song it isn't very long, hey. I made that up myself."  
  
" I bet thank you all of you. Well should we go eat breakfast?" Lily said happily  
  
" Lets." Everyone said. They all went down to the breakfast hall , and got some food. Then got their times tables.  
  
" Man we have potions with Slytherins again." Jenna said  
  
" Well I don't think it will ever change. The only reason we have it with Slytherins now is because the Marauders played so many tricks on the Slytherins they want us to start getting along." Adrianne said  
  
" Doubt that will ever happen." Christine " Especially with Snape, and Malfoy. I hate them."  
  
" Speak of the devils." Jenna said pointing at Snape ,and Malfoy who were walking up to them.  
  
" Well if it isn't the mudblood angels we found yesterday. If you weren't mudbloods we would date you." Malfoy said  
  
" Umm who are you calling mudblood?" Lily asked  
  
" You two." Snape said pointing at Lily , and Kym.  
  
" Really , and let me see , your definition of a mudblood is a muggle born witch or wizard correcr." Lily said  
  
" Yes." The both said  
  
" Really well 1st were not muggle born. Were muggle raised but not born." Lily said  
  
" Second I believe that the only people who are mudbloods are the ones who actually use that term, because there not capable enough to actually think of something original." Kym said  
  
" Now be gone." Both girls said. Malfoy , and Snape were so dumbfounded that they couldn't say anything back.  
  
" That was priceless." Jenna said  
  
" Yeah well were use to guys like them. It seems that they all look the same I tell you Sean looks exactly like that Snape guy." Kym said , and Lily nodded.  
  
" Well I think we should go to class now." Lily said , and the girls agreed. There first class was History , and everyone caught up on the sleep they had missed, everyone but Lily who sat there taking note. The next class was Transfiguration class, that went easy except only James, Sirius , Lily, Kym , and Remus were able to turn a book into a cat, so everyone got extra homework. Lily, Kym , Jenna, and Remus went off to Care of Magical Creatures , and the rest went to Divinations. CoMC was very easy to the four so they didn't pay attention well except Lily who was again taking notes, and the others just messed around with the freaky teacher for Divinations. After that class they went to lunch , then to their last class for the day Potions.  
  
" So what is up with Potions why do you guys hate it so much?" Lily asked  
  
" Well first every teacher who has every taught Potions was the head of Slytherins and always favor them , and they hate Gryffindors because were rivals." Christine said  
  
" Second is that the Slytherins always get us in trouble. This is the class we lose all our points in.'' Adrianne said  
  
" Well lets go to our dooms then, maybe I can use my good old charm on her." Kym said  
  
" Kym you never had charm , they just didn't want to give you another detention because they didn't want to be stuck with you." Lily said  
  
" Well lets go in." Jenna said , and the girls walked in to find that they were right on time.  
  
" Late 5 points from Gryffindor." Professor Slime said  
  
" Wow , and you teach." Kym said then bent to Lily " bet you I could make him feel stupid."  
  
" Bet you couldn't. 20 bucks on it." Lily said without moving her lips.  
  
" What are you Ms. Soto , and Ms. Evans whispering about?" Professor Slime said  
  
" oh that you wore that outfit the day before yesterday Slime." Kym said with a smile  
  
" What no I didn't. This is a new robe." Professor Slime said  
  
" No sir I think your wrong you wore that the day before yesterday I would steak my life on it." Kym said  
  
" Well your wrong , and .-" then he finally got what she was saying " think your smart don't you , you and Ms. Evans because your Americans."  
  
" No we think were smart because well we are smart." Lily said  
  
" Yeah ,no were hot because were Americans not smart." Kym added and the girls laughed  
  
" Detention for both of you. Now sit." Professor Slime yelled  
  
" Happy Birthday Lily , I thought you would love the gift of detention ,oh and losing 20 bucks hand them over." Kym said , grabbing the money out of Lily's hand. The rest of potions went quiet except for Peter's cauldron blowing up, and the Marauders sabotage Malfoy's potion ,and making it explode on him which gave him a green face with pimples all over.  
  
After class everyone went up to their common room to drop off their stuff , then go to dinner. During dinner Kym accidently let it slip that it was Lily's birthday to Dumbledore ,and he made the school sing happy birthday to her. After dinner the girls went up to the common room,except Kym she went down ,and got the cake.When she came up Jenna hit the lights in the common room , and then the girls started to sing happy birthday to Lily with 15 candles lit on the cake. After they were done the lights came on , and Lily made a wish ( I wish that I am one of the reasons Voldermort dies.) then blew out the candles. The group stayed down in the common room for a while , and talked to everyone then went up to bed to finish their first day homework. Then to go to sleep. 


	3. Coming back to reality

A/N: I know a lot of you are wondering why isn't kym sad about her parents , but you see I'm trying to show two different kinds of grieving like Lily she just keeps her head in the books ,and that keeps her from thinking about her parents. Kym though you might think doesn't care about her parents , and just loves to have fun is the exact opposite she's dealing with her pain by getting in trouble , and not having to face reality. So those who think Kyms not hurt she really is , but she just doesn't want to show it because she also feels she has to be strong for Lily, and because she doesn't know how to show how she feels. Well I hope you guys like my story , I promise it should get better. Also im not good with old songs so I'm just going to use new songs for the party that's coming up.. Well Keep reviewing.  
  
The months went by quick , and Lily was either seen in the Library or in the common room studying. Kym tried to get her to go out , and have some fun but she wouldn't do it. Everyday she seemed to get quieter and weirder. Lily pushed everyone awaybut Kym. Kym on the other hand was taking everything in a different approach she was always getting in trouble , and disrupting classes, one day Lily flipped on her about it , and Lily can be scary, so Kym decided to pull a Lily , and just become a book worm.  
  
The Marauders soon forgot about the 2 girls they thought were pretty, and cool , and concentrated on how many girls they could get. They also had just become anigmai so they were having fun with that. James, and Sirius also had qudditich even though there team wasn't doing to well because all they had was one good chaser the other two really stink.  
  
" James I'm telling you we need to get rid of them they are terrible." Sirius said , and the rest of the team nodded.  
  
" Well I wish we could but we cant until next year, and remember they were the best out of all the people, so don't expect someone who can do flips on their brooms next year." James said ,and they all nodded  
  
Christmas came and went and so did spring, and the two girls who were popular in the beginning of the year became known as the ugly book worms. It was weird their whole looks changed with their new attitudes , instead of smiles you saw frowns , and Lilys red hair wasn't straight and beautiful anymore , now it was up , and frilly. Kyms was always up , and also frilly. Their eyes didn't show any emotion , and that scared a lot of the younger students. The only people they talked to was their roommates , the teachers, and occasionally Remus.  
  
One night Remus was talking to the girls , and found out why they all of a sudden pushed everyone away.  
  
" Well the 1st reason is because who we are. Remember when I told you , who Lily , and I are the first night at Hogwarts well that's why." Kym said  
  
" 2nd is the 2nd week of school Voldermort sent us a letter that showed us the day he went to our school killing all of our close friends , and he actually showed us him murdering our headmaster. He wants us, and he'll kill anyone close to us." Lily cried. Remus went to Lily and gave her a comforting hug.  
  
" It's not your guys fault. You cant let Voldermort win , he wants you guys to be like this an act like this. Don't you see that if you push everyone away its one way closer for him to get to you. You two can't let the people you loved die in vain because your scared. You cant let a ass hole like Voldermort beat you , because if her beats you theres no hope for the rest of us. Now think about that , I have to go to bed full moon tomorrow." Remus said giving the girls a hug , and going to bed. The girls sat there for a while , and thought about what he had said. Remus was right , and they knew it , but they also knew it was going to be hard to change what they have been trying to hide all this year.  
  
The day before school ended Dumbledore called the girls to his office.  
  
" Girls this summer is the time for your training so I will ask you to stay here for the summer."dumbledore said  
  
" Yes sir , that's fine." The girls said together. After a discussion on what they were going to be taught they went back to their dorm.  
  
The school left , and the girls stayed to do their training. They learned how to transform into any animal, and how to use earths 4 elements( water, earth, fire , air). They were also taught how to talk with their minds , and read peoples minds ( even though they had been able to do this forever.) Last they got intact with their Elves side. This brought a new light around them, it brought out their true beauty because elves were known for their beauty. Though they were mostly blonde there was always born the two strongest elves a century who would have dark hair.  
  
A month until school started they were done training, so the girls just walked around the lake , and talked. One day they had a very interesting conversation.  
  
" Kym I was thinking about what Remus said , and hes right I don't like being a book worm , I miss the old me. I miss having fun , and sneaking out at night like I did at pacific. I miss detentions why I don't know , but all I know is that I miss it." Lily said  
  
" I know I'm with you. Lily I think that we need to let our elfish side out. We were born beautiful ,and with a free fun spirit lets let it out." Kym smiled  
  
" I agree. This year is all about fun. You know I think I have a great idea how to start it off. Let go talk to Dumbledore." Lily said pulling Kym with her until they got to Dumbledores office. " Shertbert bug."  
  
" Weird name for his password hey." Kym said  
  
" Yes I know Ms. Soto I am a very weird man , but I do not think that's why you came to talk to me. So whats on you minds girls?" Dumbledore smiled  
  
" Well I was wondering I think you should get an escalator for this school let me tell you it is exhausting to run all the way up these stairs." Kym said  
  
" Kym shut up , no I was wondering do you think we could have a Welcoming Ball. I think it would boost everyone up you know because of everything going on with Voldermort. The best part is it's a surprise we do it the night they came so they don't have time to get dates or get ready they just go as themselves." Lily said  
  
" Well that sounds good , but do you want the younger students there?" Dumbledore said  
  
" I got an idea how about the teachers and the students 1-3 have a little party after the 1sties get sorted. We can have the Heads watch the older ones." Kym suggested  
  
" Well girls that sounds good to me, but you'll have to do the decorating , and I'll write everyone telling them not to wear their uniforms off the train. Well you girls better get a move on it only 2 weeks until school starts again.  
  
The girls worked day and night on the ball, they didn't want it too formal so they decided strobe lights ,and a disco light as well. They also got some entertainment , and then got the food ready. The also got the party for the little kids ready as well. After they finished that they went shopping for a couple of outfits , and some new hot music to play. Then they got make overs , so they could bring out their elvish side that they promised to do. The time seemed to fly for the girls because they soon found themselves the day of the school coming back.  
  
" I'm so excited I cant wait. Well lets go , and you know practice." Lily said ,and the girls went off.  
  
Meanwhile on the train:  
  
" Do you guys have any idea why we are suppose to where fun clothes off the train?" James asked  
  
" No idea , I even wrote Lily ,and Kym to see if they knew , and they didn't." Remus said  
  
" Who?" Peter asked  
  
" Lily , and Kym the fun girls who turned into ugly bookworms." Sirius said  
  
" Shut up Sirius , they are very cool , and pretty." Remus said  
  
" Yeah there okay, well Lily shes nice , but not my type you know.'' James said  
  
" Shut up James you liked Lily." Sirius said laughing  
  
" And you liked Kym so I wouldn't laugh." james said  
  
" Who cares , the train stopped so lets go ,and find out whats going on. 


	4. The Surprise

When all the older students got to the Great Hall they were standing close together, because the whole castle was pitch dark ,and even though you've seen ghost , and scary monsters , and lived in the magical world where anything can happen I dark castle is always scary. So everyone stood close , and made there way to the great hall to find that it was pitch black as well. Everyone stood there curious , frightened , and anxious to find out what would happen next, but they didn't have to wait long to find out what was going on because a voice came through the air.  
  
" Hello there Hogwart. You all must be frighten of the dark so let me just put the lights on for you , and we can start our surprise ball." The girl voice that sounded an a lot like Kyms  
  
" Surprise , and for your entertainment you get us. Playing some new songs." Another voice said , and with that a big disco light came on as well as strobe lights. The two girls sang , Case of the ex, Say my name , and about 5 more songs until they went to the slow stuff.  
  
" Now before we go to the slow songs for a little while my partner her needs a dancing partner. Oh and at the end of the ball we will show you who we are , but until then who would like to dance with a great girl right here." One of the girls said ( Kym) I Think I will give my friend to the cute boy over there with the messy hair , and glasses you look okay for my friend but will see. Now let me sing all of you a song. This is for someone special to me my best friend. Remember the words of this song my friend they have so much meaning that you will not understand until I am gone.  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking Lovin' might be a mistake But it's worth making Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter When you come close to selling out Reconsider Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone)  
  
(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)  
  
Even after the song Lily and James were still dancing staring intently at each other even though James didn't know it was Lily he knew that this was the girl for him. The dance went on ,and Lily stayed with James for a little while, then gave Kym a chance to dance with the guy shes wanted to dance with.  
  
" Now it is time for a switch who wants to dance with my prankster friend who loves a good thrill , and being a rebel against the world. Watch out boys she very hard to tame, and bores easily so whose up for the job?" Lily asked , and lots of boys rasied their hands , but Sirius was actually jumping up and down  
  
" Oh pick me ,pick me." Sirius yelled  
  
" I think I shall pick the anxious boy over there who looks really happy that he gets to dance with my bestest best friend."Lily said , and Kym went to Sirius, Lily sang a fast song More than a Women, then she went to a slow song.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you im looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythigns a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you... Kym and Sirius stayed staring at each other like Lily , and James , but Kym broke the eye contact to go on stage with Lily.  
  
" Well tonight has been a fun night ,but sadly this is the last song." Kym said with this everyone groaned they were having such a good time  
  
" Well here it goes it's a fast beat so be ready." Lily said  
  
[Redman:]  
  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
  
Filthy (filthy)  
  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty  
  
You ain't here to party (woo!) Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x] Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah... [Redman:]  
  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
  
If the media shine  
  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
  
Throw it up  
  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Uh, what During the song the girls had come up with a great dance routine that made the girls say " I cant do that" ,and the guys say " Dam there hot." At the very end of the song where it says its about time for my arrival the girls changed it to for our arrival and took off there masks to reveal who they were. There were a lot of oh my gosh's and whistles from the guys.  
  
" Well hope you all like the ball , see you all tomorrow night. If we forgot to tell you Dumbledore is letting you have the day off tomorrow just because we suck up good." Kym said. Everyone was happy with this , and all went to their common room , and went to bed. Well except two boys stayed up for the enchanting hostess who were still down in the Great Hall cleaning up.  
  
" So Kym do you think they will want to go out?" Lily asked  
  
" I don't know." Kym said cleaning the room with her wand  
  
" I bet you they would love to take two gorgeous girls out , they would be stupid not to." A certain male voice said behind the girls who happened to belong to James.  
  
" Yeah completer idiots. Well Kym I never did get to thank you properly for that dance." Sirius said grinning , and gesturing with his eyebrows  
  
" Your right, and I know just how to, Sirius your so sweet thanks for cleaning the rest of the room up for us, and James you too you guys are so sweet to offer." Kym smiled  
  
" Well we better be off to bed." Lily said and walked to James and whispered in his ear " thanks for the dance" and kissed him on the cheek. Kym walked to Sirius , and did the same but kissed him on the lips but she did something she knew that would drive him crazy she bit his bottom lip but instead of going for more walked off with Lily.  
  
" Did you notice that we just got duped into cleaning this room?" James said  
  
" Honestly James its worth it, and if we hurry we might catch the girls." Sirius said , and that was the first time in history the boys ever did something so quickly that they didn't even know what hit them, but they weren't quick enough the girls had already gone to their rooms to catch on the beauty sleep even though they didn't need it. 


	5. Quidditch , and guys

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this in..  
  
  
  
The next morning the girls woke up to a load of people waiting to talk to them.  
  
" It's 730 in the morning why the hell our you all in our room?" Kym asked  
  
" Well we wanted to know if it was really you last night." A 2nd year boy asked them  
  
" Yes it was, now if you all don't mind were going to go take a shower."Lily said , and her and Kym got up.  
  
" Oh we don't mind will just take a shower with you." Sirius said coming in  
  
" Yeah do you need any help will be glad to give you our service." James smiled  
  
" Oh that would be great." Lily said  
  
" Really." Everyone said astonished  
  
" That would be great when hell freezes over , and Lord Voldermort is actually a good guy." Kym smiled and they walked into the bathroom. They came out fifteen minutes later all done. Kym was wearing a lavender holter top with hip hugger jeans. It looked really good with her tan skin and dark hair. After Kym came out Lily came out she was in the exact same outfit as Kym except she was wearing a green halter top. Both girls looked drop dead gorgeous.  
  
" All I have to say you are all crazy, we just had a dance and you wake up at 730 in the morning their must be a mental problem." Kym smiled  
  
" I'm only crazy about you babe." Sirius said  
  
" Right ,nice line. " Kym smiled  
  
" Well what do you want to do today Kym?" Lily asked  
  
" Well." Kym started to say , but James cut her off.  
  
" Would you two lovely ladies like to join the Marauders at Hogsmeade today." James said nicely  
  
" Well Kym what do you think they are built nice, and have a cute face." Lily said while walking around the two boys  
  
" So true so true , but can they handle our devilish ways is the true question, we can be a bit.. um whats the word oh yes crazy are they up to such a challenge?" Kym smiled at Sirius  
  
" Hell yeah lets go." James said and grabbed Lily , and picked her up.  
  
" Potter put me down this instant." Lily yelled  
  
" I don't think so , you know you look quite sexy when your distressed?" James smiled his award winning smile  
  
" Oh don't even try that potter charm on me it wont work." Lily snuffed , but before she could continue James bent down and kissed her. They kept kissing , and would have went longer if it wasn't for Sirius accidently setting of dungbombs in front of them or was it Sirius.  
  
" Sirius black!" James yelled  
  
" What I didn't do it , it was Kym." Sirius whined  
  
" Tattle tail." Kym yelled at Sirius  
  
" Don't worry I will punish this deliquent." Sirius said chasing after Kym.  
  
" Run run , as fast as you can you cant catch me im the ginerbread man." Kym sang while running from Sirius, but Sirius was just a little quicker than Kym and tackled her down.  
  
" Right what were you saying?" Sirius laughed  
  
" That I was going to let you catch -." But Sirius stopped her from talking by kissing her. " Hey you can kiss me all you want but im not going to miss breakfast." Kym said getting up.  
  
" My kind of women." Sirius said , and they all walked down to breakfast. After breakfast the Marauders , and the girls went to Hogsmeade where they spent most of the day. When they got back they noticed that there was a paper saying that tryouts for the qudditch team were tomorrow.  
  
" So how do you guys think were going to do this year?'' Kym asked  
  
" Yeah since we have such a great captain , and a great beater we must do good." Lily smiled  
  
" Yeah I hope, we lost two chasers , and without them were doomed, but will see at tryouts." James said  
  
" Well see you tomorrow, bye boys." Kym , and Lily said at the same time  
  
" What no good night kiss?" Sirius pouted  
  
" And what do we get?" Lily asked  
  
" Well the pleasure of kissing us of course." James said matter of factly  
  
" Really ok then will pass night." Kym said and the girls walked up to their room.  
  
The next day went fast, though it was weird because it was the first day of school , and classes usually lagged. After classes James , and Sirius went to the Quidditch Pitch for tryouts, while the girls went off God knows where. After about and hour of tryouts they gave up it was hopeless everyone sucked. James , and the rest of the Gryffindor team were depressed ,and walked slowly up to their common room. They all sat their sulking for about 10 minutes when one of the beaters on their team Tom Robbinson came up in a huff.  
  
" Whats up Tom?" Remus asked  
  
" You .. have .. To get .... down .. to the .. pitch." Tom said sucking in air here and there.  
  
" Why?" James asked worried  
  
"Just go now." Tom said and they all ran down to the pitch. When they were there they found the most amazing sight. Two people were playing Quidditch likes its never been played before. One of the figures were on the broom like it was a skate board , before they could say anything the figure jumped off , and the other figure who now was standing like the other one jumped off ,and they both landed on the other person's broom then they did some swaying moves while passing the ball , and scored. Next one zoomed off to the other post, and made imaginary figures following him, and the other person. Right when they did that they took off with the fake people on both on their left sides. They kept going straight at each other , and everyone below them were getting nervous they surely were going to crash when right before they hit they went in separate way , and the people behind them hit each other than disappeared. After this the two figures went to each other and gave a high five then started flying down to the ground.  
  
" Looks like we have visitors." One of the voices said  
  
"I guess so." The other one said. When they landed the group ran to them , and were shocked to find out that it was Lily and Kym , two people they never thought would be there.  
  
" It's you guys." Peter said  
  
" Peter you might need to get your eyes checked were girls, and yes its us." Kym said  
  
" Why didn't you try out today?" James demanded more than asked  
  
" We didn't think we were good enough we just like making up hard plays , and stuff." Lily said  
  
" Not good enough your better than any chaser I've ever seen." Sirius said  
  
" Will you guys be on the team?" James asked, and the rest of the Gryffindor team smiled pleadingly at them.  
  
" Well."Lily and Kym said looking at each other " I guess."  
  
"YES!" Everyone shouted ,and picked up the girls and twirled them around." Were going to kick Slytherins butt now. Were number one." Were some random shouts from everyone. That night they decided to have a celebrating party.  
  
" Party." They all yelled. An hour later the common room was filled with foods, and drinks. After about an hour of partying Professor McGonagalla broke it up, but before the girls went up James ,and Sirius had to ask them something.  
  
" Lily I was wondering if you would , well you know I like you , and I was wondering ." James ranted  
  
" Yes."Lily said , but James didn't really have it transfer through his head.  
  
" Well I was thinking since im a guy , and you're a girl would you . Wait did you say yes?" James asked stunned  
  
" Yes." Lily said nodding laughing at this new strange James. She had never seen him so nervous before.  
  
" Really. Yes , IM dating Lily nener nener neners." James shouted, while at the other end of the common room,Sirius was asking the same question to Kym.  
  
" You know your hot, but you'd be hotter if you were my girlfriend." Sirius smiled  
  
" Was that your way of asking me out?" Kym kind of stunned by the way he did it  
  
" No , but I got you there do you think im that concided." Sirius said looking at Kym's grinning face " Ok don't answer that , but no really would you like to be my girl friend?"  
  
" Well I don't know if I want to be one of those flings , im just not a flingy girl you know." Kym said  
  
"Kym trust me you wouldn't be , those other girls that I dated didn't have a brain so it was easy to use them , but you on the other hand , your smarter than me , and I think stronger did anyone tell you that your freakishly strong?" Sirius ranted getting nervous that Kym would turn him down. His hands started to sweat while Kym just stared at him , to him it seemed like she was trying to read his mind , well he was right. What she heard was, please say yes, I like you so much I don't know what I would do if you didn't your so different please say yes. Kym smiled  
  
" Yes." Kym said , and smiled  
  
" Yes, yes Im going out with Kym , and you aren't so there." Sirus said dancing on top of a table.  
  
" Sirius I'll dump you right now if you don't stop dancing." Kym laughed , but instead of stopping he pulled her up , and made her start dancing too, after a while James ,and Lily joined them, but while the boys were doing a butt dance the girls slipped off to their dorm room. 


	6. When Secrets come out

A couple weeks went by and the two couples were as happy as ever, though many girls were upset that James , and Sirius were taken, and guys upset that Lily , and Kym were , everything else was great. One day during their history class the girls started talking about when they should train.  
  
" Hey Lily do you want to practice our powers tonight?" Kym asked  
  
" Yeah sure, but what about the guys?" Lily asked  
  
" There going out with Remus full moon remember?" Kym said in a duh way  
  
" Oh yeah sure." Lily said and the girls met the boys after that class. The rest of the classes went quick , and soon the girls found themselves ready to sneak out and go to practice, but when they were walking in the shadows they heard a familiar voice talking.  
  
" Yeah just press the knott well I have to go bye." A familiar voice sounded  
  
" I've got you now Marauders." Snapes voice came " Im going to the willow right now." Snape started walking to the doors , and the girls knew what was in stored for him if he did.  
  
" Snape don't." Lily yelled  
  
" Snape don't go out there , you'll get in trouble if you do.": Kym said  
  
" What ever I don't care bye." Snape said walking out  
  
"Lily he likes you better than me, ill get the guys ,and you try to stall him." Kym said and transformed into an eagle.  
  
" Snape I think your hot." Lily said the only thing she could think of to stop him  
  
Kym flew like no other , and went through the willow ,and to where the group was with the all ready transformed Remus. Kym was trying to gesture them to follow her but they wouldn't listen so she had no choice but to transform back. She went back to normal. The boys got really scared because she was human and Remus would eat her , but they were surprised when kym bent down and pet remus and he licked her hand.  
  
" you Guys can transform he wont hurt you." Kym said the boys transformed  
  
" What." They all stared  
  
" Now is not the time, Snape is out there trying to get in ,and I think one of you told him how to get in, and now lily is down there with him all by herself. So James go down there before Snape gets killed, because once Remus smells him I cant stop it." Kym said James didn't need telling twice and flew down the stairs. " so did you feel like killing today"  
  
" I'm sorry but I hate it hes always trying to find out where Remus goes and I couldn't give up the chance." Sirius pouted " Now tell me why wont he harm you."  
  
" Because I'm one of his masters ,and Lily is the other, he is our guardian, but don't worry Lily and I will explain." Kym said  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" You like me Lily?" Snape said turning around  
  
" No just stalling time."LILy said  
  
" damn you ." Snape said and ran off . Luckily James caught him before he went to far.  
  
" Snape stop you'll be killed if you go in there." James said  
  
" Why Potter should I believe you?" Snape spit while talking  
  
" Because you have to trust me. Don't do it Snape." James said Snape pushed him away and ran into the willow , he saw enough to know the Remus was indeed a werewolf. Right away Remus smelt him and dashed for the evil boy. James who had quick quiddditch reflexes grabbed snape , and ran him to safety while Kym , and Sirius ran after Remus, Lily ran to help James.  
  
" Here Remus." Kym whistled . After a while of whistling Remus came back. " It's ok Remus , you weren't a bad boy just living off instincts now back to bed you need to rest pup." Kym smiled and the wolf nodded and went back to the willow.  
  
By now Dumbledore was out questioning them.  
  
" Well you see sir." James started  
  
" This is how it went you know." Sirius said , Lily just looked at her feet.  
  
" Ok sir , Lily and I were coming out to train we knew if we met Remus he wouldn't harm us or nor any other creature so we didn't mind coming out, but Sirius and James didn't know this and saw us sneaking out. They didn't know that Remus wouldn't hurt us so they came to get us to come back in. Well when they were walking they saw Snape , and Sirius said something about pressing a knott , and Snape tried to go find Remus. Lily and I told him no but he didn't listen. So Sirius and I went and tried to keep Remus calm , and lily and james went to keep Snape out of there, but snape didn't listen , and Remus got overcome with hunger and went after him . Lucky James grabbed him and ran or he would have been a goner. Well I sent Remus back to the Willow , and he's there now sleeping, and that's all sir." Kym said  
  
" Interesting." Dumbledore said then turned to Snape. " Snape you can not say this to anyone, I will put a charm on you so you cannot , everyone else you may return to bed." Dumbledore , and Snape left, and the others walked to the Gryffindor common room. The girls were about to go up to bed when the boys caught their wrist.  
  
" I guess we have some explaining to do?" Lily said and the boys nodded  
  
" Okay here I'll start it off. Lily and I are not only witches you see we are part nymph , and elf. We are considered dark creatures, and Voldermort is after us. Being nymph isn't the only thing that protects us from Remus the other thing is that were rulers of animals." Kym said  
  
" Yes , we can talk to animals. True you might be thinking but they had muggle parents we told you that, and that is true we did, but we were left at their doorstop when we were 1. All we know is what was in the letter, well until Dumbledore talked to us. We have been running from Voldemort our whole lives, he wants us on his side. " Lily said  
  
" But we wont go to his side. Like Remus we turned him down. Now we'll understand if you don't want to talk to us we are dangerous." Kym said and the girls got up but the boys pulled them down into their laps.  
  
" We wouldn't abandon Remus, and were not going to abandon you too." James said  
  
" Are you sure, you know we can be scary." Kym said  
  
" I know I saw you in the morning." Sirius said  
  
" Shut up." Kym said smacking her boyfriend.  
  
" Okay well boys its been a long night and I don't know about you but I need some sleep, so good night." Lily said and kissed James, and went up to bed.  
  
" I guess I'll go up to bed to, night boys." Kym said and kissed Sirius goodnight and went up to bed.  
  
" Well that explains everything." James said and both laughed and went up to bed. 


End file.
